


Day 51

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [51]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 51

"It’s been here since Monday."

"No one’s been in that flat for at least three days."

So?

"Could’ve gone on holiday."

"D’you leave your windows open when you go on holiday?"

No...don't...damn it...

"Sherlock!"

"Someone else has been here....somebody else broke into the flat and knocked over the vase just like I did."

Why can't he ever just fucking wait for me?

"D’you think maybe you could let me in this time?"

For once?

"Can you not keep doing this, please?"

"I’m not the first."

"What?"

"Somebody’s been in here before me!"

I can't fucking hear you, you berk-

"What are you saying?"

"Size eight feet...small, but athletic..."

"I’m wasting my breath."

"Small, strong hands...our acrobat...but why didn’t he close the window when he left...oh, stupid. Stupid. Obvious. He’s still here..."

Just open the fucking door, please?

"Any time you want to include me..."

"John! Johnnnn-"

Damn, I'm starving...wish I'd grabbed that egg roll...fuck it-

“No, I’m Sherlock Holmes and I always work alone because no-one else can compete with...my massive intellect!"

(and of course, in the meantime, during John's rant at the door, the aforementioned acrobat is trying half-heartedly to strangle Sherlock, and at the sound of the doorbell, drops the origami lotus flower into Sherlock's hand, and exits the way he entered, through the window...)

"The, uh, milk’s gone off and the washing’s starting to smell. Thhomebody left here in a hurry three days ago."

Looks all right...sounds a bit off...

"Somebody?"

"Soo Lin Yao. We have to find her."

"But how, exactly?"

SOO LIN  
Please ring me  
tell me you’re  
OK  
Andy 

...National Antiquities Museum...

"Maybe we could start with this."

"You’ve gone all croaky. Are you getting a cold?"

"I'm fine."


End file.
